


Fragments of Love

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Hiura is so innocent protect this precious boi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: The soccer player representatives celebrate Valentines Day at the Japan Representatives' place, with their Coach insisting there should be a small get together. Froy, Ichinose, Mark, Nosaka, Kozoumaru and Atsuya gave their Valentines Day gift to Hiura. The problem is, will Hiura understand the meaning behind the said gifts?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dia_XD_X3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/gifts).



> This is a gift for the two people who are making my days very happy! Dia_XD_X3 (ao3) and peachesandglitter (tumblr)! You two are the best! <3 <3

Valentines Day.

It was a day people can tell what they feel through gifts. 

And the soccer players, who were currently in Russia, were all celebrating the said day.

Hiura yawned softly as he woke up, blinking sleepily and went to the showers. But despite trying to wake himself up by taking a cold shower, Hiura was still sleepy as hell. 

Guess reading a book til 2 AM wasn't a good idea.

Ichihoshi chuckled at the state his best friend was in. He took his brush and went behind the other blue-haired player. 

"Well, good morning to you, Hiura." Ichihoshi greeted.

Hiura only mumbled something and Ichihoshi laughed, knowing it was a failed attempt of a 'good morning' from Hiura.

Nosaka soon came in the room and gave a still-sleepy-Hiura a box of chocolate, kissing him on his cheek.

"Still sleepy, Hiura?" Nosaka asked, and chuckled when he received a nod. "coach said this day is a day off. You can sleep if you want." 

As he was saying that, Nosaka had taken the book that Hiura had been reading the previous night. Ichihoshi left the room, knowing that the Nosaka would want some alone time with Hiura.

Nosaka positioned himself on the middle of the bed. Hiura was too out of it to even notice that Nosaka pulled him to his chest, with Hiura using Nosaka's shoulder as his pillow. 

"And so, he had set himself on a journey...." Nosaka read softly, enough for Hiura to hear and to lull him back to sleep. 

He wasn't even finished with the page that he started on when he realized that Hiura was fast asleep. Hand on Nosaka's chest, head on his shoulder and blue hair tickling Nosaka's nose, Nosaka chuckled softly and closed the book. Setting it on the bedside table, he made himself comfortable. Perhaps an hour or two of extra sleep won't hurt.

He stared at Hiura's sleeping face, noting how peaceful his face looked at, how his eyelashes fluttered very lightly (Making Nosaka wonder what Hiura might be dreaming of).

Wrapping his arm around the sleeping blue-haired midfielder, he kissed Hiura by the head. Taking in the scent of the blueberry shampoo the smaller teen was using. 

He chuckled when he remembered how Hiura childishly ignored everyone in the team when they said no to him about buying blueberry cheesecake when he had a sore throat. 

Eyes getting heavy, he gave Hiura a last look before falling asleep as well.

Mansaku went up to his shared room with Hiura, having just gotten out of the shower. 

He was drying his hair as he opened the door, and blinked at the sight of legs. 

Hiura rarely sleeps straight. Usually, he's curled up or lying down on his stomach. When he sleeps straight and on his back, it usually means he's not feeling well. 

Suddenly worried, he hurriedly entered the room. 

"Hiu-!" Whatever he was going to say, was stuck on his throat as he saw the said boy curled up to Nosaka, and both were asleep. It was Nosaka who was asleep straight like a log.

He looked at Nosaka with a "...." look, and just let the two sleep. But he promised himself that he'd look after Hiura the whole day. After all, its Valentines Day. His cute little brother didn't need people who would harass him all day long. That includes Nosaka.

He took his phone and started to scroll through it, putting on his headphones to listen to music. 

Looking at the time, he realized that they still have five hours before 1 o'clock. Five hours before Spain, Russia and America would come over and have lunch with them as a "Valentines Celebration"... Whatever Coach Zhao meant.

....And one hour before Hiura could fully function. 

Among all members of Inakuni Raimon, Hiura was the "not a morning person" type. Asuto complained about it many times whenever he and Mansaku sleeps over at Hiura's place. 

His phone suddenly vibrated, distracting him from his thoughts. He realized that Asuto had made a group chat with him, Norika, Golem and Goujin in it.

 

_**Asuto:** HEEEEEEEEY ヾ(＾∇＾)_

_**Goujin:** You're too noisy Asuto. Its 8 in the morning and WHY ARE YOU CHATTING WITH ME I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!_

_**Asuto:** hehe I just wanted to talk about something that the others won't hear about for now! （＾ｖ＾）_

_**Norika:** Eh? Talk about what?_

_**Mansaku:** Are you planning on escaping your chores for later, Asuto?_

_**Asuto:** Σ(･口･) EEEEEH?! ITS NOT THAT! _

_**Goujin:** Then what is it about? And why isn't Hiura in this chat? Isn't he from Inakuni too? Or are you excluding him? Did you two have a fight?_

_**Asuto:** NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE A FIGHT AND YES I'M EXCLUDING HIM. BUT FOR A GOOD REASON! (^-^)v_

_**Mansaku:** Are you asking us to help you to ask him out?_

_**Mansaku:** Because I think I prefer you being his boyfriend over Nosaka who's cuddling him right now._

_**Goujin:** NOSAKA IS DOING WHAT?!_

_**Norika:** SEND A PICTURE, MANSAKU!!!_

_**Mansaku:** sent a picture **GetHimAwayFromHiura. jpg**_

_**Goujin:** THEY'RE CUDDLING! AND ASLEEP! DID HE DO SOMETHING? I'M COMING OVER JRIXCJDODCNGIT_

_**Norika:** I think Goujin lost it. But that picture is so cute!_

**_*Goujin added Kazemaru*_ **

**_*Goujin added Ichihoshi*_ **

_**Kazemaru:** Uh.... Can someone explain what's happening?_

_**Ichihoshi:** Oh! Mansaku! Thank you for a picture of this! I've left Hiura on Nosaka's care and I knew they were going to sleep!_

_**Goujin:** YOU WHAT?! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THIS CHAT ANYWAY?!_

_**Goujin:** oh wait..._

_**Goujin:** I think I added you two accidentally while I was struggling to get out of Asuto's grip when I was about to barge in Mansaku and Hiura's room._

_**Mansaku:** I would've strangled you if you did. This would've been the 52nd time you disturbed Hiura's sleep if it happened._

_**Ichihoshi:** You disturb Hiura's sleep? That's cruel Goujin._

_**Kazemaru:** So what's the point of this chat? And what things don't you want us to know about, Asuto?_

_**Asuto:** FINE! KAZEMARU AND ICHIHOSHI ARE PART OF THE PLAN! IT WILL MAKE THINGS EASIER! (`・ω・´)_

_**Kazemaru:** Are you, perhaps, trying to prank the guests? That's something I don't expect you to do._

_**Goujin:** OHHHH. WE'RE WITNESSING A NEW SIDE OF ASUTO I SEE~_

_**Asuto:** I AM NOT PLANNING TO PRANK OUR GUESTS! (ﾟДﾟ;)_

_**Asuto:** I'M PLANNING TO SURPRISE HIURA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! .+(´^ω^`)+._

_**Norika:** I knew I was forgetting something! Its his birthday today!_

_**Kazemaru:** Today? Guess I can talk to Endou and the managers to make a separate celebration for tonight._

_**Asuto:** Thank you Kazemaru! (・ε・｀)_

_**Ichihoshi:** I can distract Hiura all day._

**_Goujin:_ ** _Good thinking Ichihoshi._

_**Mansaku:** And I will protect Hiura from everyone._

**_Asuto:_ ** _EHHH?! BUT MANSAKU! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE PRESENTS_ _Σ(･口･)_

**_Mansaku:_ ** _....Fine. I'm leaving Hiura on your care. Ichihoshi. Kazemaru._

**_Kazemaru:_ ** _You sound like you're about to leave for good._

**_Asuto:_ ** _The four of us will be gone the whole day, even the valentines celebration, shopping for stuff to make this day memorable for Hiura!_ _(｀ω´)_

**_Kazemaru:_ ** _I_ _'m giving you money before you go out. I don't know what Hiura likes so can you buy a gift for him?_

**_Ichihoshi:_ ** _There's a purple stuffed rabbit I saw in the toy shop next to the cafe where they sell great blueberry cheesecakes! I'm giving you money as well, please buy it for me since I won't be able to go out!_

**_Asuto:_ ** _Let's all go now before Hiura wakes up._ _ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ_

**_Mansaku:_ ** _Alright. He's shifting in his sleep, won't be long before we wakes up._

 

As soon as Mansaku sent this, he gave Hiura a glance before smiling and left. 

Nosaka woke up as soon as Mansaku left, feeling Hiura trying to move and sit up. 

"....Nosaka? Why are you on my bed? Or did I go to yours?" Hiura asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye

Nosaka chuckled at the question. "You really were too out of it this morning. And how did you even manage to take a bath?" 

Hiura shrugged.

Nosaka smiled at him with fondness before taking the chocolate from the bedside table and gave it to Hiura "Here." 

Hiura blinked at it and looked at Nosaka "Thank you..." He said before smiling at the other midfielder 

"Well. Let's get ready. Coach said we have a party later." Nosaka said before glancing at Hiura again "And I prefer that I'll be the only person to see that adorable bedhead today."

Hiura blushed, pushed a laughing Nosaka out of the room, slammed the door shut at his face and locked it

"Uhh... Did you two have a lover's quarrel?" Endou asked from the door of his room, witnessing what just happened 

Nosaka only chuckled before entering his own room.

"What's wrong, Endou?" Gouenji said as he went to him.

"It seems like Ichinose has a competition with Hiura." Endou told him bluntly

"Ichinose?" Gouenji asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

"Yeah. Ichinose called me last night asking what Hiura likes. Since he doesn't want to give the traditional chocolate or flowers thing." Endou said as Gouenji raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect Ichinose to fall for him." Gouenji said before Endou laughed

"Yeah. Me too. But what can we expect? He's unpredictable!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to listen to the songs mentioned while reading the chapter!
> 
> Leopard Eyes by Trigger (Hiura's voice actor is one of the singers~)  
> Fragments of Love by MEZZO"
> 
> both songs came from the anime Idolish7

Hiura sighed and pouted as he took his spot on one of the tables for the valentine's party.

Why did Mansaku, Golem, Norika and Asuto leave to the town without him?

He sadly looked around the room that the event would take place. The representatives of Spain, America and Russia would be coming over in any moment.

Decorations and setting up were done, food was just going to be served, the Karaoke that Endou found somewhere was already set up.

"Why the long face, Hiura?" Tatsuya asked as he sat at the chair next to Hiura.

Hiura pouted again "Asuto and the others left without me. Even Goujin said that he's leaving in a few minutes."

Tatsuya chuckled, aware of the secret plan that Asuto had set up. They explained what they were going to do to everyone and everyone agreed on the plan.

"Maybe they're doing last minute shopping for the Valentine's party." Tatsuya said before looking at Aphrodi and nodded slightly, who nodded back and went to Hiura.

"Hi~u~ra~" Aphrodi said in a sing-sang voice before grabbing his wrist. "That outfit is cute, but not enough for the party!"

"Do we have to wear something formal?" Hiura asked, looking at Tatsuya and Aphrodi who both shook their heads.

"Nah. I just want to dress you up!" Aphrodi said before dragging poor boy along with him.

"I'm not a doll! Tatsuya! Help me!" Hiura whined as they disappeared upstairs

Tatsuya smirked "Phase 1 of the plan, complete~"

* * *

 

  
"Endou!" Ichinose greeted as the American team, Both Star Unicorn and Navy Invader arrived.

"Ichinose!" Endou greeted back

"So... where is he?" Ichinose mumbled to him

"Ahahaha... thing is, Aphrodi kidnapped him. Something about makeovers or something like that." Endou scratched the back of his neck

Ichinose chuckled "Aphrodi never changes, doesn't he?"

  
"Are you sure its okay for me to use this?" Hiura asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I've made you use it right?" Aphrodi asked as he smirked at his 'masterpiece'.

Hiura sighed "I didn't ask for it though."

"Oh come on! Look! We're wearing the same thing, only yours is blue and mine's red!" Aphrodi said

"Alright, alright. But can we go downstairs now? I'm hungry." Hiura asked

Aphrodi grinned mischivously "Why, of course~"

 

  
When Aphrodi and Hiura went down, all teams were already present, some were already eating and some were fooling around by the karaoke.

"Sorry we're late~" Aphrodi said, purposely being loud to gain everyone's attention.

Kozoumaru choked on his drink, Atsuya dropped his chopsticks on his bowl, Nosaka blushed slightly, Mark's eyes were wide, Ichinose was trying his best not to kidnap the blue haired midfielder, Froy only raised an eyebrow but had a small smirk on his face.

Hiura was wearing a leather pants, black top and was wearing a blue leather blazer. His usual spiky hair was styled to be spiker than it normally was.

In short, he looked hot.

"Aphrodi! Hiura! You two look great!" Endou said

"Aphrodi did this. And i just wanted my usual clothes." Hiura pouted

'DAMN YOU, AFURO TERUMI!!' All six of them thought

"Well! Tatsuya! Hiura's ready to sing!" Aphrodi said as he dragged the poor boy again

"W-wait! Sing?!" Hiura said, trying to protest against it.

"Well, the next song is from your favorite idol group. So why not?" Tatsuya said as he gave him the mic which Hiura reluctantly took.

"I have a lot of favorite idol groups, which is it?" Hiura asked. But his question was answered as Leopard Eyes by Trigger started to play.

"We are going to show them the right way how to sing on stage. Get on character, okay?" Aphrodi smirked and winked at Hiura who, didn't understand the real meaning on WHY he needs to get in character, nodded at what he was told to do.

Remembering how Kujou Tenn smirked and looked at the audience, Hiura did the same before singing.

 

_[All]_   
_Taste you Taste you..._   
_Taste me Taste me..._   
_Melty love Melty kiss..._

_[Hiura]_   
_The moonlight has cast magic upon this town–_   
_Wo Wow But that’s an Illusion_   
_[Aphrodi]_   
_A highway, winding through this concrete jungle–_   
_Wo Wow The wind races_

_[Tatsuya]_   
_It’s too late to escape now–_   
_[Hiura]_   
_I want to mess up that innocence of yours_

 

('CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SINGING, HIURA?!' Kozoumaru, Nosaka and Atsuya thought.)

 

_[All]_   
_Taste you Taste you_   
_Show me more_   
_Melty love Melty kiss_   
_Beg for it_   
_I don’t know I don’t know_   
_I’m not letting you go home until you say ‘yes’_   
_AH AH AH AH Leopard eyes_

  
_[Hiura]_   
_Gazing into each others’ eyes_   
_Wo Wow ‘Til there’s nothing separating us anymore_   
_[Tatsuya]_   
_With an audacious pose, just like a beast–_   
_Wo Wow A seductive Phantom_

_[Aphrodi]_   
_Just how many sweet traps will I find?_   
_[Hiura]_   
_I’ll expose them all, one by one_

  
_[All]_   
_Taste me Taste me_   
_I’m just getting_   
_Melty love Melty kiss_   
_what I want_   
_I don’t mind I don’t mind_   
_The only one who can steal your heart is_   
_Only Only Only Only Me_

  
_[Hiura]_   
_Just like a flash of tongue, gently_   
_[Tatsuya]_   
_Just like nails digging in, roughly_   
_[All]_   
_Night bring us be changed_   
_[Aphrodi]_   
_Let’s fall to the night, on top of each other_   
_[All]_   
_Only Only Only Only Two_

  
_[Hiura]_   
_Even if these transient feelings_   
_[Aphrodi]_   
_are nothing but a lie_   
_[Tatsuya]_   
_I’ll believe in what’s reflected in your eyes_   
_[All]_   
_And it’ll become love._

  
_[All]_   
_Taste you Taste you_   
_[Tatsuya]_   
_Show me more_   
_[All]_   
_Melty love Melty kiss_   
_[Hiura]_   
_Beg for it_   
_[All]_   
_I don’t know I don’t know_   
_[Aphrodi]_   
_I’m not letting you go home until you say ‘yes’_   
_[All]_   
_AH AH AH AH Leopard eyes_

  
_[All]_   
_Taste me Taste me_   
_I’m just getting_   
_Melty love Melty kiss_   
_what I want_   
_I don’t mind I don’t mind_   
_The only one who can steal your heart is_   
_Only Only Only Only Me_

_Just like a flash of tongue, gently_   
_Just like nails digging in, roughly_   
_Night bring us be changed_   
_Let’s fall to the night, on top of each other_   
_Only Only Only Only Two_

  
The song ended and Hiura was back to his normal innocent self from a seductive and hot look that no one ever thought the blue haired midfielder could pull off.

He tilted his head when he noticed six things.

A red faced Atsuya was passed out.  
Ichinose was trying to keep his sanity.  
Kozoumaru was staring at him intently.  
Nosaka was as red as a strawberry.  
Mark looked like he was about to pass out as well.  
....And Froy was walking towards him.

Froy gave Aphrodi and Tatsuya a knowing smirk as the two left Hiura on the stage.

"The next one is by MEZZO". Is it okay to have you as my duet partner?" Froy asked as he took a mic for himself.

Hiura looked at the screen and saw Fragments of Love by MEZZO" as the next song before looking at Froy and nodded.

Froy gave him a smile before the music started to play. Pulling the Hiura dangerously close to him, the other five suddenly became alert.

 

_[Hiura] All of a sudden_   
_[Froy] (all of a sudden),_   
_[Hiura] something settled_   
_(something settled)_   
_[Hiura] somewhere deep in my heart._   
_It’s painful,_   
_[Froy] but_   
_[Hiura] I had always felt those sweet_   
_[Froy] emotions._

_[Froy]Resounding_   
_[Hiura] (resounding)_   
_[Froy] at a touch_   
_[Hiura] (at a touch)–_   
_[Froy] What was that pain I felt in the beginning?_   
_[Hiura] Words_   
_[Froy]that aren’t enough,_   
_[Hiura] feelings_   
_[Froy]that I’ve longed for–_   
_I’ve realized them all._

_[Hiura]A premonition– of the normal days that we’ve_   
_spent_   
_[Froy] crumbling apart, right now._   
_[Both] In the instant the dots connected..._

  
_[Both]_   
_Overflowing love, a small fragment–_   
_the sound of a footstep, beginning to change._   
_Where is it going? I won’t let anyone else have you._   
_These moments with you, these flavors coloring the_   
_world–_   
_Everything about today is but a fragment of love._   
_Shall we kiss? ...Just the two of us._

  
_[Froy] Smiles_   
_[Hiura] (smiles),_   
_[Froy] tears_   
_[Hiura](tears)–_   
_[Froy] I want to protect you, just as you are._   
_Because I want to treasure you, all of you,_   
_[Hiura] even the bits_   
_[Froy] I don’t know yet._

_[Froy] I’ll embrace you, and erase that relentless_   
_loneliness,_   
_[Hiura] whenever you need me to._   
_[Both] It’s okay if you’re greedy―――――I’ll listen._

  
_[Both]_   
_Even fate is whispering to my heart._   
_Everything is different right now, but_   
_I want to share the same future with you._   
_I’ve fallen for you, and I will always love you._   
_These fragments of love, drawing closer–_   
_I want you to choose... with that hand of yours._

  
_[Hiura] Just when did you become so dear to me?_   
_[Froy] I want to stay by your side, more than anyone_   
_else,_   
_[Both] now that I’ve found a drop of that love._

  
_[Both]_   
_Even if my voice goes hoarse,_   
_I can’t convey it enough._   
_If I hesitate, then it won’t ever reach you._   
_This meeting was fortune, I’ll take your hand and_   
_together–_   
_Let’s recolor all of these memories, our life._   
_And just let these feelings grow..._

  
_Overflowing love, a small fragment–_   
_in these seasons, which have begun to change._   
_I will never let go of these feelings._   
_These moments with you, these flavors coloring the_   
_world–_   
_Everything about today is but a fragment of love._   
_I might just kiss you... Just the two of us._

 

The song ended and Froy used his hand to tilt Hiura's face upwards, so Hiura could stare at his eyes.

"Hiura, have you ever been kissed before?" Froy whispered to Hiura who tilted his head

"My grandma kisses me on my forehead before I sleep back at my house." Hiura responded, and was confused when Froy chuckled.

"I don't mean that kind of kiss. I'm talking about the REAL kiss." Froy said, smirking at him.

"I don't know what you mean." Hiura said, still confused.

"Would you like me to show you?" Froy asked and smirked even more when Hiura nodded.

"Happy birthday~" He whispered to Hiura before pulling him close and kissing him in front of everyone. and Hiura just stood there, not knowing what Froy was doing. But it felt nice and can't help but to relax on Froy's arms.

Then hell broke loose.

* * *

  
"I wonder what's happening at the party. I hope Hiura's okay." Asuto said as he took the plush that Ichihoshi asked for.

Their phones beeped as Kazemaru sent them a photo.

It was a picture of Hiura wearing the leather pants, black top and blue blazer and was being kissed by Froy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!!" Goujin screamed.

Mansaku, Golem, and Asuto stared at the photo in shock.

Norika squealed.


End file.
